Overdue reunion
by Dark Phoenix 13X
Summary: BtvsTraveler crossover: Buffy runs into her old boyfriend from her preslayer into newbie slayer life in LA. Not one of the best reunions when he’s being hunted by the FBI for being suspected of blowing up the Drexler building museum in New York.


**Overdue reunion**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Summary:** Btvs/Traveler crossover: Buffy runs into her old boyfriend from her pre-slayer into newbie slayer life in LA. Not one of the best reunions when he's being hunted by the FBI for being suspected of blowing up the Drexler building (museum) in New York.

**Spoilers:** Everything up till S7 episode 22 "Chosen" for Buffy and everything up till episode 6 "the Trader".

**Timeline** About one year after the events of "Chosen" and right after "The Traveler".

_

* * *

__'please have gotten out Jay.' He prayed silently, then looked at the FBI agents 'did they see me?' Not taking the a chance he made a run for it._

_He heard shouts of the FBI already running after him. 'crap' he thought as he sped up running into the parking lot._

A car suddenly blocked his path. He prepared to continue running another way when the passenger door opened and he heard someone shout "Get in!"

He looked at the blond woman inside then saw FBI agents coming into view. "Hurry up!" the blonde told him again. Taking his chances he quickly got into the car. He barely closed the door when the car sped forwards.

Tyler looked aside to see the FBI jumped out of the cars way then proceeded to fire on the car. He ducked his head and looked at his rescuer. The blonde looked concentrated but didn't seem to react to the bullets.

"Don't worry the car is bulletproof." She told him as she exited the parking garage and turned right away from the cop crazy mess.

He was about to reply and ask just who this woman was when he heard cops sirens and knew they were being followed. Buffy turned the wheel sharply and he could hear the tires screech in protest as he held unto the door as if his life depended on it.

The car made another sharp turn and then came to a sudden halt in some alleyway.. "Come on." She said to him as she got out.

"Wait a minute, who the hell are you!?" Tyler asked.

"No time." The blonde said and dragged him with her towards a door. She then pulled the protesting door open with some effort pushed him inside. She turned back and threw some kind of ball unto the car which then vanished from sight. Hearing the sirens getting closer she pulled the door shut behind her and looked at the dusty and smelly storage room they were in.

"Now will you tell me who the hell you are!?" Tyler asked the blonde. Who gave him a small smile. "I'm a little hurt you don't remember me Tyler." She told him before adding "I'll get us a room and we can talk there." She began to walk towards a door next to some stairs. Before she passed through she said "say here."

'_He knew her? No, he would remember someone who looked like that if he ever met her.'_ He thought to himself then heard a loud crash coming from the room the blonde had gotten in. he ran towards the door thinking she was in trouble when it opened and the blonde came out muttering something that sounded like "demons" but that couldn't be right.

"You ok?" he asked the blonde who gave him an amused smile before saying "I'm fine. I got us a room upstairs where we can talk while I figure out how I'm going to get you out of this mess you made."

"Mess I…just who "the hell are you!?" he asked.

The blonde sighed "I guess I'm not as memorable as I thought I was. Maybe you'll remember this." She said pulled him towards her, pressing her lips against his in a fierce kiss.

When she pulled back she looked at him licking her lips as she looked satisfied when she saw him speechless and shocked. She smiled before heading up the stairs.

"Buffy?" Tyler suddenly asked causing the woman to stop turn around and smile at him.

"See that kiss triggered your memory huh Tyler." Buffy replied.

Tyler stood there stunned to see his mysterious blonde rescuer turning out to be his ex-girlfriend from high school.

"I…uh…but…" Tyler tried to formulate a sentence to say to her. He took a breath then said "You rescued me."

"I'm sure you would have gotten away from the feds one way or the other." Buffy stated.

Tyler walked a few steps up the stairs "Why?" he asked.

"Come one Tyler, I know you didn't have anything to do with that bombing. You're a lot of things but terrorist isn't one of them." Buffy told him.

"Still doesn't answer my question as to why you would help me. OR how ou were able to find me." Tyler told her.

"Certainly have gotten more paranoid. Guess being hunted down by the government will do that to you. Let's just say I've got access to sources the FBI doesn't have access to. And that is how I was able to find you." Buffy told him.

"Are you in on this?" Tyler asked.

Buffy looked at him hurt flashed briefly passed her eyes before a hardness covered it while she said "No, I'm here to help you. But if you don't want my help I'll just leave." Buffy said taking a few steps down until she passed him and he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that." He said relaxing and letting out a sigh. "It's just hard to know who to trust these days."

Buffy gave him an understanding smile "I know, Ty."

For a moment Tyler could see the pain of that understanding in her eyes before they hardened again.

"You've changed." Tyler said.

"More then I'd ever cared to." Buffy said in a tired voice. "But then again, you have changed more than you would have liked too." She stated.

"All thanks to Will Traveler and my father." Tyler said smiling painfully at her.

Buffy looked at him for a moment then said "Come on, let's get to the room and you can fill me in on what you've found. Then we find your friend and figure out our next step."

Traveler BTVS Traveler BTVS Traveler BTVS Traveler BTVS Traveler

New York, Demon bar, upstairs room,

"Your dad actually offered you up for money and power?" Buffy asked him after hearing his tale.

"Not exactly father of the year material now, is he? Maybe he was right though. I have never been the son he wanted." Tyler told her.

"You remember my father?" Buffy asked him and he nodded "I haven't seen or heard from him over 4 years. He didn't even show up for my mom's funeral or left made any attempt to contact us since before when she got sick. Last I heard he was with his secretary in Spain." Buffy told him.

"I'm sorry." Tyler told her.

"Don't be, that's not why I told you this. My point is that even though he abandoned me and my sister I survived. I don't need him. To me he's dead. You need to just let the idea of who you think your father should be go and just be comfortable with yourself. You don't need your father to make a life for yourself. You've already done that, granted it's a bit of a mess right now but you'll clean it up. And you've got at least one friend you know you can count on. And for what it is worth, you can count on me too." Buffy told him.

Tyler looked at her and tried to compare the two identities he had in his mind of her with this new one. He laughed which caused confusion to settle on the blonde's face.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I remember when you were a cheerleader and your biggest concern was what to wear. Then you changed and became…absent, I guess the word is. You were always cutting school and became socially isolated until you got kicked out for burning down the gym. I just never expected that it would come to, you rescuing me from a conspiracy that has me and Jay pegged as terrorists." Tyler told her.

Buffy smiled seeming to shrug of his words "like you said. I've changed."

"I can see that." he told her "I don't pretend to know what you've been through, but-" Tyler stopped starring at a spot behind Buffy.

"Slayer." Someone behind her hissed.

Buffy sighed "You know it's really rude to interrupt a conversation like that." She turned around and punched the vampire hard sending it sprawling trough the door. "don't you people know how to knock…oh I forgot. You're not people." She quipped after she pulled out a stake and shoved it through the vamps heart turning it to dust.

Buffy looked at the dust then turned towards Tyler. "You're going to remember this time or are you going to do the whole selective memory thing again?" she asked him.

"That was a vampire." Tyler stated/asked.

"Not a very smart one." Buffy added.

"What's a slayer?" Tyler asked trying to get a grip of himself.

"That's be me. One girl in all the world chosen to blah blah, blah. Basically it meant I got a calling with certain skills to slay vampires and other forces of evil. Well it's not really one girl anymore now though." Buffy told him.

"You're saying you slay these…vampires, often?" Tyler asked then realization dawned and he asked "Since high school? When we were still dating and you suddenly changed?"

Buffy looked uncertain for a moment then nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Tyler asked.

"I've got increased strength, speed, agility, reflexes, stamina, night vision, hearing and healing skills. I also sometimes have prophetic dreams. They help even the odds. I even have friends who help out every now and then. But yeah, it's still dangerous. People have died doing what I do. I've died…more than once." She told him.

Tyler looked at her deciding if to ignore what she was telling, believe her or just add it up to them both being crazy. But that was a vampire exploding into dust. Not knowing quite what to say he kept silent.

Buffy looked up and saw his eyes…"But let's dwell on my problems. I'm here to help you with yours."

Tyler was about to say something when Buffy's cell phone rang.

"Hang on." Buffy told him before answering her phone.

"Hi Giles. How's England?" Buffy answered in a casual tone.

"_Buffy, what do you think you are doing?"_Giles asked on the other end of the phone.

"So I guess Dawn and Willow cracked and filled you in on what I'm doing." Buffy said through the phone.

"_Yes__, they did. Just what were you thinking helping out a terrorist!?"_Giles asked.

"I know Tyler, Giles. He didn't do this, he was set up." Buffy replied.

"_Buffy, I know you think he's innocent but look at the facts. They were caught fleeing the crime scene."_ Giles told her.

"Tyler already explained that to me. They were doing a prank. They were roller-skating through the museum, that's why they ran…or skated away." Buffy let out a breath then added "Giles, just trust me. Tyler was innocent and now he's being set up."

"_I do trust you Buffy, it's that boy you're with I don't trust."_ Giles told her.

"I know Tyler Giles. He's not lying." Buffy told her.

"_Buffy, with your track record in past boyfriends I'm not sure I can trust your judgment on that."_ Giles told her.

Buffy put the phone away from her ear for a moment taking a deep breath calming herself before she placed the phone back to her ear and said "I know my choice in boyfriends has been a little…colorful. And some were filled with troubles but that has got nothing to do with the situation now. Tyler and I haven't even seen each other in over 7 years. Our relationship, is in the past, but like it or not he's still my friend. And I'm going to help him. So you can either trust my judgment on this and support me or you can stay out of it and I'll deal with it on my own. Either way I'm not turning my back on him."

After a slight pause Giles' voice said _"Very well Buffy. Tell me what I can do to help out."_

Buffy smiled "Well if you wouldn't mind maybe making a call to the president and ask him to look into this conspiracy. Oh and maybe convince him to make the FBI back off on Tyler and Jay. You could say they will be in out custody…which face it is far better than the FBI's."

"_I'll make the call Buffy, take care." Giles told her._

"You too Giles. Bye." Buffy replied and after hearing Giles' goodbye. She hung up the phone.

"You know the president?" Tyler asked her.

"I met him once. But the Slayer Watcher Council" she stopped seeing his confused look she elaborated "The organization the helps guide a slayer and help her prepare for the evil she must fight. It just to be just the Watchers Council, which was made up of a bunch of stuck up old British asses. But after most of the watchers got blown up by the First Evil's agents we had to reform the council when we changed the rules about there being just one slayer…well two since I died briefly which activated the next slayer. Anyways all potential slayers were called as a slayer to fight the First Evil. After the battle we needed to help the new slayers so we reformed the Council with experienced slayers on it. So while we were doing that we also had to reestablish connection with governments so I had the pleasure of meeting with the President." Buffy explained.

"You have a very weird and busy life." Tyler told her.

"Yup, that's my life since being called. Weird." Buffy replied.

Tyler sat next to her on the bed and she suddenly turned her head and rested it unto his shoulder. "Do you wish you weren't called as a slayer?" Tyler asked.

"Sometimes I do, but then I remind myself of things I gained when I became the slayer. I was so clueless of life back then. I didn't have any real friends. I would never have become the person I am today. I wouldn't have my friends, Dawn…I wouldn't be helping you here now." Buffy told him giving him a small smile as she lifted her head of his shoulder.

"I would have escaped the FBI without your help." Tyler told her.

"This from the guy who couldn't even cook his own dinner 7 years ago." Buffy told him.

"Well at least I never set the kitchen on fire trying." Tyler replied.

"No, you just never tried." Buffy replied.

"That's what I had a kook and the number for takeout had for, Besides I have learned to cook since then." He told her as they stood face to face.

"Yeah well, so have I." Buffy replied.

Before either of them realized their lips crashed together into a passionate kiss. Buffy moved her right hand to the back of Tyler's neck and the back of his head while her left hand wrapped around Tyler's waist pulling him closer. Tyler's left hand had made its way to Buffy's ass and pulled her up against him while his right hand brushed the side of her face.

Then both suddenly broke apart from each other starring at the other.

"We should find Jay and get you two to one of the Council's property's." Buffy said breaking the tension and changing the subject.

"Wait a minute, we should talk about what just happened." Tyler told her.

"We should, but we're not. At least not right now." Buffy told him.

"Not right now works for me." Tyler told her not really in the mood either to figure out what just happened between the two of them and what it would mean.

"You have any idea where Jay might be?" Buffy asked.

"Oh, yeah. He's probably with his girlfriend or at least closely near her." Tyler told her.

"Ok, lead the way." Buffy told him.

The End

* * *

Review please. I'll probably do a sequal when I get the chance. I'm planning on finishing other fanfic first, though.


End file.
